


Sir, your fox is a cat

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Рен просыпается от того, что Юске устроился на нем сверху и неотрывно пялился - и начинает думать, что им не помешал бы отпуск.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	Sir, your fox is a cat

Если Рен к чему-то и привык за несколько лет совместной жизни с Юске, так это к тому, чтобы просыпаться от того, что на него пялятся.

Казалось бы, это не должно быть чем-то из ряда вон выходящим: у него был кот, в конце-концов. Но из-за того, что Моргана по утрам скорее напоминал ленивый меховой воротник, очень активно мурчащий «леди Энн» сквозь сон... опыт был крайне необычным. Плюс, Моргана в последние месяцы вовсе самоустранился и предпочитал спать на мягкой диванной подушечке в гостиной — возможно из-за того, что места на кровати стало сильно меньше Или от того, как однажды застукал Юске с Реном полуголых — посреди действия, что явно было не предназначено для чужих глаз. Рен такой возможности не исключал.

И все же так ли важен Моргана, когда был Юске?

Первые раз десять пробуждение от его художника, зырящего ему в душу, напоминало сцену из ужастика, не меньше — ибо вокруг тьма, тусклый свет фонарей едва-едва проникал через цветастые занавески... И на него немигающе пялились два темно-синих глаза, блестящих в полумраке.

В первый раз Рен был практически уверен, что больше никогда в своей жизни не будет икать. Во второй — что сможет как-нибудь отучить Китагаву от этого и наладить тому сон — да хоть и завариванием травяного чая перед сном.

В третий и дальше... Рен просто смирился. Душевно, по крайней мере. За свыше пяти лет совместной жизни — ну, пора уже.

— Юске, мы говорили об этом, — выдыхал он со скорбью всего народа Диких Карт, подняв руку и уставше потерев переносицу.

Сдвинуться не было и шанса — художник устроился на нем, ну что те коты с коротких миленьких видео, которые так часто кидала в их общий чат Энн. Их ноги переплетались, чужой вес давил на грудь, но Китагава не спешил ни смущаться, ни слезать. Он в ответ на возмущение Рена смотрел немигающе, будто был в своем собственном мире — и лишь когда Амамия начал откровенно ёрзать, изволил моргнуть — медленно, один в один кошак. Недоуменно так, словно искренне не понимая, что такого происходит и в чем его проступок. Вот еще голову набок наклонит, что тонкая прядка иссиня-чёрных волос на глаза упадет — святая невинность, ни дать ни взять.

Иногда Юске был невозможным. Лишь иногда.

— Хм-м? Оу. Извини. — Наконец-то осознав, почему Рен на него так смотрит, и что тот вообще-то проснулся, художник сел, устроившись на его бёдрах, лениво потянувшись. Ночная рубашка соскользнула с его худого плеча, и поправив её, Юске улыбнулся и пожал плечами — так невинно и неловко:

— Ты просто такой красивый, когда спишь, особенно в тёмных, ночных красках. Бледная кожа вызывает ассоциации с теми свинцовыми пудрами, что женщины наносили себе на лицо в года средневековья, чтобы казаться краше — и неосознанно себя убивая. А ресницы такие густые, и трепещут, как маленькие лапки чёрных гусениц, которых я днём видел по National Geographic...

Если бы Рену давали одну йену за каждый раз, когда Юске говорил ему странный и, будем честны, откровенно спорный комплимент, он смог бы призвать из толстого томика-компендиума Лавензы Сатанаэля и заплатить полную цену. Трижды. И на «Потерянный Рай» хватило бы.

Но ругаться было бессмысленно, Юске просто был таким — пламенным, увлекающимся; даром, что стихией его персоны был лёд. Глядел невинно и искренне, потому что взаправду не понимал, что «люди себя так не ведут». Но Рен давно бросил попытки что-либо с этим делать; в конце-концов, никто из бывших Фантомных Воров не был нормальным — просто некоторые прятали это лучше других. Как Хару, или Энн.

Потому на Юске не то, что злиться — даже обижаться не получалось. Он как и множество лет назад смотрел на Рена искренне, смотрел мягко, и Амамия мог только улыбаться, укладывая ладонь тому на щеку, оглаживая большим пальцем скулу ластящегося художника.

Как там говорил Соджиро? «Главное — посыл, а не слова»?

— Что же ты не пошел рисовать, раз так вдохновлен, хм? — поинтересовался Рен почти праздно, думая, как бы вывернуться из-под Китагавы и посмотреть, насколько рано его разбудили... но удивился, заметив чужое смущение. Странно, обычно Юске так не реагировал. Обычно от напоминания он либо вскакивал, точно после мощной дозы кофеина, отвечая «ну конечно!» — и ураганом уносясь к своим скетчбукам, либо отвечал, что зарисует его утром — с хорошим светом и только с простынкой, накинутой на обнаженные бёдра. Но смущаться? Это впервые.

— Юске?

— Я пытался.

Чужой ответ до невозможности озадаченный, но изгиба брови Рена, кажется, даже в полумраке достаточно, чтобы Китагава продолжил — отводя взгляд в сторону и почти оскорбленно бурча:

— Одна из твоих прядей так красиво легла на лоб, и ты был таким умиротворенным — я не мог сдержаться, чтобы не зарисовать это! Но стоило мне только сесть на край постели, как ты обнял меня поперек талии и утянул обратно. И сказал, что у меня днём выставка, поэтому мне нужно выспаться, и что ты меня рисовать спозаранку не отпустишь. И как работать в таких условиях?..

Рен нахмурился: странно, он этого совершенно не помнил. И все же, это вполне могло быть чем-то, что он мог сделать — пускай даже и сквозь сон. Ибо Юске если увлекался рисованием, то терял счет времени, а его выставка обещала затянуться до глубокой ночи — не хватало еще, чтобы он на ней клевал носом и пропустил что-нибудь важное.

— Вообще-то, я был прав, — отметил он невозмутимо, и картинный «ох!» от Юске, приложившего тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу с невозможно драматичным выражением лица, был практически забавным.

— Ужасно, я вышел за мужчину, что не знает цену искусства!

— Нет, — со смешком помотал головой Рен, — ты вышел за мужчину, что заботится о твоем здоровье, и чьими невозможными стараниями мы вылечили твою анемию. К тому же, эта выставка последняя за весну. Может, я хотел после неё утащить тебя в отпуск?

То, как Юске воровато кинул на него взгляд из-под ладони, не уверенный, продолжать играть оскорбленную невинность или клюнуть на очевидную приманку, было практически очаровательно. Но, к счастью Рена, обещать в придачу три похода в Планетарий и новый мольберт не понадобилось. 

— Хм. Нам и правда нужен отпуск, — заметил художник, опуская руку и чуть поджав губы, и взгляд его в полумраке блеснул, — куда-нибудь подальше от всех этих умников, говорящих, что я просто чихнул на холст, а теперь выдаю это за искусство. Например, на Гавайи.

Рен позволил себе усмешку, видя, что Юске совершенно позабыл о своей жуткой обиде за прерванное ночное рисование. Но, если так подумать, они и в правду заработались в последние месяцы; Рен с трудом припоминал, когда умудрялся прийти домой так, чтобы Юске не спал... или не был по уши закопан в художества, с дедлайном, который «был вчера».

— Гавайи? О, признай, ты просто хочешь опять выкупить охапку лобстеров на пляже, а потом канючить, чтобы я купил им аквариум, — выдохнул Рен, помотав головой. Когда же Юске не ответил, выглядя слишком задумчивым, он только мог, что фыркнуть, — хэй!

— Шучу, шучу, — сорвался на тихий смешок Китагава — и устроился обратно к своему супругу на грудь, подперев подбородок сложенными в замок руками, — просто мысленно я уже на песчаном пляже со скетчбуком в руках, зарисовываю обнаженную красоту в свете закатного солнца...

Обнаженную, конечно же. Улыбка рождается на губах сама собой — ну, это же Юске. И пускай части Рена искренне хотелось поинтересоваться, чью именно «обнаженную красоту» тот собирался зарисовывать — его или лобстеров — он все же смог зацепить взглядом часы и осознать, что снаружи ранние-ранние четыре утра. И пускай вставать им сегодня рано... кхм, пожалуй, не настолько. И они еще могли украсть у мира пару часов на подремать в обнимку.

— Сначала — сон, — припечатал Рен, подняв ладонь и заправив чужие растрепанные иссиня-чёрные прядки за ухо. Недовольно фыркая, Юске кивнул — и соскользнул с чужого торса, устроившись у Рена под боком, уложив висок ему на грудь.

— Если это сон с тобой, — прошептал он так тихо, словно не хотел, чтобы Рен его слышал, — то его я ни на что не променяю.

Тц, романтик, подумалось Амамии с улыбкой, когда он опустился и коротко поцеловал того в макушку, находя чужую ладонь с кольцом и переплетая их пальцы. 

Перестанет его пугать по утрам — и цены ему не будет. 


End file.
